sealteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Time to Shine
Time to Shine is the 13th episode of the second season of SEAL Team and the 35th episode of the series overall. Summary Bravo Team desperately works to save Sonny from a life-threatening situation, after he becomes trapped in a submarine torpedo tube during a clandestine mission off the coast of North Korea. Plot Bravo Team are extracted off the coast of North Korea. As they reach the submarine, they must use the torpedo tubes to board, as the lock-out chamber is faulty. Sonny is last to be retrieved when the tube suffers a malfunction, trapping him inside. Unable to open the inner hatch to release him, the team plan to keep his spirits up when Sonny reports a serious leak. As a DPRK submarine heads towards them, the submarine runs ultra-quiet. With the tube flooding and Sonny's air dwindling, the rescue is put on hold as the safety of the whole boat, so close to enemy territorial waters, takes precedence. Notes * This episode takes place off the coast of North Korea. * Jason Hayes holds the title of Bravo Team's leader Master Chief Hayes * Ray Perry holds the title of Senior Chief Petty Officer * Sonny Quinn holds the title of Petty Officer Quinn Trivia * Peter Macon plays a Master Chief that deals with Lt. Commander Blackburn. At the same time on The Orville (2017), he plays a Lt. Commander on a starship. * This is the second time David Boreanaz had entered a submarine through the torpedo hatch, on the season 5 episode 13 of Angel: Why We Fight (2004) he did the same thing, hence the line " Remind me to never do this again" is even more humorous. Quotes : Jason Hayes: Which is why I'm worried about my man trapped in that tube. I Need him out now. : Master Chief Wilke: I understand he's your priority. He's not mine. ---- : Eric Blackburn: Forgive Master Chief Hayes's bearing. He's used to fixing any problems that come his way his way. ---- : Jason Hayes: Come on, let's go. Start cutting. : Weapons Officer: I have to stand by until word comes down - that I'm allowed to cut. : Jason Hayes: You're kidding me. : Eric Blackburn: Rules and regulations here? Welcome back to the regular Navy. : Weapons Officer: The captain is concerned about damaging the tube and limiting our combat readiness. : Jason Hayes: You got to be kidding me. : Eric Blackburn: It's Captain Edwards' boat. It's his call. : Jason Hayes: Fine, I'll just go talk to the captain myself. : Eric Blackburn: No, Master Chief, you will not. You will stay here and wait until the man that the United States Navy has given command of a billion-dollar boat to decides that he wants to talk to you, and if and when that ever happens, you will address him as a senior enlisted sailor as required to. Am I clear?! : Jason Hayes: Crystal. : Eric Blackburn: I will speak to Captain Edwards myself. All of you will stay here until I get back. Cast Main Cast Recurring Cast (Uncredited) Others * Derek Mio as Petty Officer Takahashi * Peter Macon as Master Chief Wilke * Edward Kerr as Captain Edwards * Adam Gibson as Weapons Officer * Sal Lucio as Sonar Technician * Brandon Morales as Corpsman * Michael McGrady as C.O. Harrington Category:Episodes Category:Season 2